


A Different Kind of Love

by mrsgreenworld



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: Episode 31 speculation, F/M, Jealousy, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsgreenworld/pseuds/mrsgreenworld
Summary: "Whose love was better? Serkan's or Deniz's?"
Relationships: Serkan Bolat/Eda Yildiz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	A Different Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny one-shot inspired by episode 31 fragman and a glimpse of our petty RoBo jello 🙈😆 
> 
> I don't own the show or any of the characters. They belong to the SCK writers, the production company and FOX channel.  
> This is only fanfiction.

_"So, whose love was better?"_

Eda hears the question and looks up from her laptop, confused.

Serkan's eyes are on her, intense and... hurt?  
  
 _"Excuse me?"_

" _I asked whose love was better? Serkan's or the love you're experiencing now, with Deniz?"_

Eda can feel her initial puzzlement turn into righteous anger at the audacity of his question. She lets out a dry humourless chuckle.

_"And who are you to ask me this?"_

Serkan raises his eyebrows at her.

_"Well, you're the one who said we were..."_

She doesn't let him finish:

_"Oh, now you suddenly care who we were to each other? You know what? You're right: it doesn't matter, it's in the past. For you it never even happened. So let's just move on"._

_"Move on? That easy?"_

_"Yes, that easy. You had no problem doing that, so I'm just following your lead"._

Something flares in his eyes.

_"That's not fair! You know that wasn't my choice! So stop acting like you're the only one who's lost something here!"_

_"I never said that what happened was somehow your fault or your choice. You refusing to remember and just ignoring the very fact we existed -_ **_that_ ** _was your choice. And I just decided to respect it. But I also have to respect and think about myself"._

_"So you chose Deniz?"_

Eda almost groans out loud.

_"Serkan, I am not doing this. I am not discussing my personal life with you. We're not friends. We're barely even colleagues"._

_"I just want to understand. I am trying, Eda. I am really trying. And I want to know, to... remember"._

Serkan's voice cracks and so does Eda's heart.

_"It's... different"._

_"Different how?"_

Eda shrugs.

_"Just different. I've known Deniz since we were kids. We share a lifetime of memories, we have a strong bond, we love each other. It's a special kind of love"._

_"More special than..._ **_ours_ ** _?"_

Even though Eda wants to say "yes" just to spite him, she cannot lie, not about this. So she shakes her head with a sad smile.

 _"No. The love Deniz and I share is rooted in friendship and it's special because this kind of love becomes your anchor. What you and I... well, what the other Serkan and I had... It was_ **_life-changing_ ** _and something that made life worth living"._

Eda regrets her words immediately because she sees devastation in Serkan's eyes. She suddenly understands what kind of burden she's just placed on his shoulders. The burden of grief over losing something you don't even remember having. It's an unbearable kind of weight that Eda never wanted him to carry.

She opens her mouth to say something, anything, to downplay it but she doesn't get a chance because from the corner of her eyes she sees Deniz enter the office.

_"Edacım? Are you ready to go?"_

Eda tears her eyes from Serkan, who tenses visibly, and looks at Deniz with a wide smile:

_"Yes, I'm done for the day, hayatım. Just let me shut down my laptop and put these files away"._

Deniz nods at her.

_"Shall I go find Melo and wait for you outside?"_

_"No, stay here. I'll just be a minute"._

Eda extends her hand to Deniz. He comes closer and takes it in his, interlocking their fingers.

Serkan clears his throat uncomfortably.

_"I will see you tomorrow, Eda Hanım. Have a good evening"._

He doesn't give Eda a chance to respond, fleeing the room.

 _"I guess the plan's working"_ Deniz whispers conspiratorially and squeezes Eda's hand.

 _"You think?"_ Eda looks up at him hopefully.

_"Oh yeah. When he left, I swear, I could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears"._

Eda looks at Deniz for a moment before both of them burst out laughing.

 _"It's good to have you back, my friend. Thank you for being on my side"_ Eda says.

_"Always"._


End file.
